InXile Entertainment
inXile Entertainment, Inc. (pronounced "in exile") is an American video game developer that specializes in role-playing video games. The company was formed in late 2002 by Brian Fargo, a founder of Interplay Productions. The company is headquartered in Newport Beach, California, and, since 2015, has a subsidiary studio in New Orleans. On November 10, 2018, at X018, it was announced that the studio had been acquired by Microsoft and become part of Microsoft Studios (now known as Xbox Game Studios). History inXile Entertainment was founded on October 26, 2002,https://twitter.com/Inxile_Ent/status/1055836056573145089 by Brian Fargo in Newport Beach, California. In an interview to Joystiq, inXile's President Matthew Findley shared some of the company's history: "I worked with Brian Fargo at Interplay for a number of years and we both left Interplay at the same time. We knew we wanted to stay in video games, so starting a company seemed like a good idea -- he spent 20 years at Interplay and I was there for 13. When we were first out there, trying to figure out what to do next, we kinda felt like we were in exile, and we made fake cards with a fake company name just to have a card to go to E3 with. And before we ever thought of the name "inXile," Brian put as his job description on the cards: "Leader in exile." People got such a kick out of that card, we kept saying "in exile, in exile, in exile" so much that we just thought, "Why not make up a new word?" And so we did." In May 2008, inXile announced the creation of SparkWorkz, an online business division with a focus on user-generated content, using their experience with Line Rider as base for the venture. David Heeley, a former executive for Microsoft, was hired to oversee the creation of the division. In April 2012, inXile launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund Wasteland 2, the sequel to Interplay's Wasteland, with most of the original team on board. The crowdfunding drive raised more than 300% of its initial goal of $900,000, ending at $2,933,252. In March 2013, inXile returned to Kickstarter to crowdfund Torment: Tides of Numenera. The Kickstarter for Torment: Tides of Numenera broke the record of fastest Kickstart drive to $1 million, raising that amount in seven hours and two minutes. During a Kickstarter campaign for the game Wasteland 2, Brian Fargo developed the Kicking it Forward program. Under this program, inXile Entertainment pledged to use 5% of post-launch net profits to back future Kickstarter projects. As of March 2013, a total of 202 funded and 31 active projects have participated in the initiative, such as Shadowrun Returns and Leisure Suit Larry: Reloaded. In November 2018, Microsoft Studios announced they were in the final stages of acquiring InXile, as well as Obsidian Entertainment, another studio known for its RPG games. According to Fargo, they were approached in April 2018 by Noah Musler, one of Microsoft's business development executives that had former ties to the studio, who suggested the possibility of acquisition. Fargo believed the acquisition was beneficial for the studio, as at the time, they were in the "uncanny valley" between more independent game development and high-budget AAA games where there was a significant different in expectations on quality and pricing of the game. Microsoft's support would help them make games that are closer to AAA games and better compete in the current state of the industry. Games developed Heist (cancelled) Heist (marketed as HEI$T) is a cancelled video game that was under development by inXile Entertainment and would have been published by Codemasters for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was to be set in San Francisco, California, c. 1969, where players would have controlled a group of criminals as they performed various thefts. Codemasters announced on January 28, 2010, that the game had been "terminated". The British publisher furthered the statement by announcing it was focused on high-quality titles. References External links * Category:Companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:First-party video game developers Category:Video game companies based in California Category:Companies based in Orange, California Category:Video game companies established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in California Category:Microsoft subsidiaries Category:2018 mergers and acquisitions Category:Companies established in 2002